Ship Parts
After defeating Mizar for the first time at Mizar's Palace, He plans to get revenge on the Gemini Squadron by creating an asteroid to destroy earth with. King Jeff arrives to the palace to give the Squadron some Armor Upgrades and Jetpacks to make them stronger. King Jeff and some Tribals have bought a ship with them. However, They are missing a few parts. The Gemini Squadron must find all missing parts to build the Ship to fly to Mizar's Lair before it is too late. Power Cell Description: The Power Cell routes energy to the ship's onboard Hyperdrive and Navigational Equipment. To get this ship part, You must return to SS Anubis and play the Floyd Mission and win a set of Earplugs about Ten Minutes and then fly to the Water Ruin and give them to Ivana Bear, then she will give you the part. Location: Water Ruin, Lost Island Character Required: Any Oxygen Tank Description: Pilots and Passengers couldn't be sustained without an oxygen supply. This part is located in the brain of the Giant Worm in Eschebone at the Cortex Section. You have to climb up the brain using platforms to reach the top. Location: Eschebone, Cortex Character Required: Any Stabilizer Description: Maintains the ship's equilibrium during takeoff and landing. You need to rescue every single Tribal in previous and new areas of many worlds, (Except Cerulean) after getting most of the ship parts without letting one Tribal die, Return to Mizar's Palace, talk to King Jeff and he will give you the Part as a reward. Location: Mizar's Palace, Courtyard (Inside the Pyramid) Character Required: Any Juno's Hatch Key Description: Allows access to Juno's Pod. You will have to go in the Spawnship's Lava Room, find a hidden door and you will find a red key to collect. Location: Spawnship, Troop Carrier Character Required: Juno Cargo Bay Key Description: Unlocks the Main Cargo Bay Door, providing an entrance for the pilots. Always Handy. This Part is hidden in one of the underwater places at Tawfret. In the third area of the Bridge, You will find a big tree with a hole underneath. Gimlet will be down there, thanking you for giving him his underpants and he will give you the key. Location: Tawfret, Bridge Character Required: Vela Deflector Shield Description: This protects the vulnerable nose of the craft from space debris. The Shield is in the Mine Cave of Rith Essa while you find lots of Tribals to save. If you turn into a Tribal, This will fool a Mole Farmer, who is working for Mizar, He will give you the Deflector Shield before telling plans on how to get rid of the Jet Force, once and for all. Location: Rith Essa, Mine Character Required: Vela (Disguised as a Tribal) Vela's Hatch Key Description: Allows access to Vela's Pod. This part will be in the secret underwater cavern of Goldwood, the lodge. When you enter a forest with a Sniper Drone, Flesh Shooting Stealth Drones and Two Blue Solider Drones, You have to eliminate them before entering a Life Force Cave where there will be Tribals and the Blue Hatch Key in the middle of a middle pillar. Location: Goldwood, Lodge Character Required: Vela Radar Dish Description: A device vital to the ship's tracking operations. Pursuit would be impossible without it. This Ship Part will be given to you by Magnus after you succeed to shoot green gems into the vacuum cleaner at Gem Quarry, which has to destroy an incoming Asteroid. Talk to Magnus, Then he will thank you and give the Radar Dish to you. Location: Gem Quarry, Landing Zone Character Required: Any (Mostly Lupus in YouTube Videos) Fin Description: The Fin rotates at Incredible Speed to maintain the smooth forward momentum of the ship. The fin is at SS Anubis in the Passageway Zone when you fly a long distance. You are going to find a large pond with Rotor Drones and a doorway to your left. In the room will be Midge, who will give it to you, motivating you to foil Mizar's plans. Location: SS Anubis, Passageway Character Required: Any Lupus' Hatch Key Description: Allows access to Lupus' Pod. This hatch key is located in the Ninja Drone Room at Ichor. You will need to use fuel for your Jetpack. However, someone with a green army tank has to enter the room. There will be a huge pond, and the green hatch key will be on a dry surface, Location: Ichor, Military Base Character Required: Lupus Fuse Description: Insulates the delicate guidance system against power surges. The Fuse is like a first place reward for a race in Mizar's Palace. You have to disguise as a Drone to get in the race and finish first to get this part. Location: Mizar's Palace, Race Character Required: Juno or Vela) Note: Lupus cannot acquire this piece because he is an animal and cannot use a Drone or a Tribal disguise. Nitrogen Tank Description: Nitrogen forms the basis of the ship's onboard cooling systems. This part will be found in an underwater cavern of the Water Ruin. When you reach for air, there will be a skull fireplace with the Nitrogen Tank on a platform. Location: Water Ruin, Lost Island Character Required: Vela Gallery Power Cell.png|Power Cell Oxygen Tank.png|Oxygen Tank Stabilizer.png|Stabilizer Juno's Hatch Key.png|Juno's Hatch Key Cargo Bay Key.png|Cargo Bay Key Deflector Shield.png|Deflector Shield Vela's Hatch Key.png|Vela's Hatch Key Radar Dish.png|Radar Dish Fin.png|Fin Lupus' Hatch Key.png|Lupus' Hatch Key Fuse.png|Fuse Nitrogen Tank.png|Nitrogen Tank Category:Secrets